Always
by burrlto
Summary: Matthew doesn't really know what to do when his parents kick him out. He gets a job working as a maid, falls in love, and lives life. But everyone's story has a dark chapter... and Matthew's is only beginning. ((warning: might be some OOC-ness!))
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams is pacing.

He's nervous, anyone with eyes could see that. But in his defense, he's about to do probably the scariest thing he's ever done.

He's going to come out to his parents.

Now, that doesn't sound as terrifying as it actually is. It would be different if his parents weren't hardcore, by-the-bible Christians, and it would be way different if they were, for example, hippies.

Matt's having second thoughts as he slowly descends the spiral staircase of his parents house. It's not as if he's particularly attached to his parental figures, it's just that he has nowhere to go if they kick him out. He's also extremely aware that he grew up as sheltered as possible, and that he has literally no idea how to survive on his own.

He pauses at the bottom of the stairs as that thought enters his head, but shakes it away quickly. If worse comes to worst, he could always stay at Alfred's house for a while.

Matt inwardly cringed at that. Don't get him wrong, he loves his annoying, brash, overbearing, controlling, loud older brother, it's just...

It's just...

Well, I'm sure you know.

In any case, he could lay low at Al's place until his parents calmed down enough to think rationally.

That is, if they needed to calm down.

But then Matthew wondered if Alfred would even allow him to stay. Alfred was a well-known secret agent guy, after all, and god forbid Matthew get hurt at the hands of some hooligan.

But Al had always had a hero complex, so Matt would likely be just fine in his care.

Matthew could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he silently entered the kitchen, his purple eyes taking in his parents sitting across from each other at the table. His father was sipping coffee, reading the newspaper, and his mother was typing away at her laptop.

He hesitated before clearing his throat quietly. His parents looked at him curiously, and Matt's already loud heart seemed to skip a step in apprehension.

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you guys about something," Matt said quietly, pulling out the chair at the head of the table. His father sighed and folded his newspaper carefully, and his mother pulled her laptop screen down almost all the way.

They looked at Matthew attentively, likely for the first time in months.

Of course, he thought dryly. The only time I get their undivided attention is when I don't particularly want it.

But he couldn't back down now. His fingers tapped out a tuneless rhythm on the table, and he cleared his throat again nervously.

"What is it, Matthew?" his father said impatiently. Matt swallowed and steeled himself.

"I... discovered something about myself recently..." he began haltingly. "And I thought you two should know."

Matthew's father raised a brow. His mother nodded, urging him on silently.

Well, he thought. Now or never.

"I, um, found out... th-that I like, uh," Matt squeezed his eyes shut. "Men," he half-whispered.

There was complete silence. You could hear a pin hit the ground, it was so quiet. He wondered if his parents had even heard him.

Matthew peeked one eye open and discovered that his future was not looking very bright.

His mother looked devastated, and he was pretty sure his father's face was not supposed to be that colour. I mean, he looked a little like an overripe radish... if radishes had facial features and stuff.

"Oh, Matthew," she whispered sadly. She looked like she had just found out her child was dead, which he probably was, in her eyes. If not, he was about to be, because holy shit his father had never looked so angry in his life.

"Matthew Williams," he said lowly. "You know full well that I do not accept this type of disrespect in my household."

Matt gulped inaudibly. He couldn't remember why he thought this was a good idea. He couldn't remember what his heart had sounded like before it felt like it was stuck in his head, beating wildly.

His mother looked on the edge of tears as his father continued. "You have ten minutes to pack your belongings and get out of our sight," he growled. "You may never, ever show you face to us again, do you understand me?"

Matthew nodded, feeling dazed. He hadn't actually thought that his parents would outright abandon him, but there was no going back now. He stood up carefully, turned around, and marched back upstairs.

Matt didn't feel anything as he threw clothing into a large duffel bag. He thought, dimly, that maybe he should cry, or get mad, or something. But he just felt empty.

Eight minutes later he took one last look at his bedroom before quietly closing the door behind him.

Nine minutes after, he dropped his house key into his father's hand.

A few seconds ago, the door to his childhood home slammed shut behind him.

But he still didn't feel anything.

~~~~~

I'm back, babies!  
First off, I don't actually know how that whole kick-your-gay-child-out thing works, but that's how I pictured it. I still feel like I did a terrible job haha.  
Secondly! I don't even know what this type of writing is, it's definitely not my usual, but I figure that since this is just an epilogue it doesn't really matter a whole lot. So, uh, sorry if it sucks!


	2. One

A few days had passed since the incident. Matthew didn't end up calling Alfred and begging for him to take him under his wing. In fact, Matt didn't call anyone.

He was pretty proud of himself. He found a cheap apartment, surprisingly, and had enough money in his bank account to rent it for a month.

He didn't know what he was going to do once his month was over, but he did know that he needed a job.

Matthew had never had a job before. The money in his bank account was strictly birthday and Christmas money, stacked up from years before. He hadn't needed to use it before, because he always had everything he needed.

But renting that apartment had cut his savings clean in half, and he knew that he only had enough to feed himself for another few weeks.

So Matt looked around for a job. There wasn't anything in any newspapers, or posted in storefronts, or even any jobs nearby on the internet.

It was understandable that he was losing hope quickly. He didn't even have a résumé, for god's sake.

He was walking down the sidewalk unhappily, trying not to feel discouraged, when he saw it.

'It' being a poster taped to a hydro pole, of all things. As Matt stepped closer curiously, he noticed some things. The paper was fancy and laminated, for one. The writing on it was swirly and professional-looking.

But what it said interested him most.

Wanted:  
Full-time maid. Preferably with experience cleaning and cooking. Come to 6175 Huckleberry Road for more info.

In different circumstances, Matthew wouldn't have even looked at it. But desperate times called for desperate measures, after all.

So he started walking. It couldn't hurt, really, after all he'd been through in the past few days, what's a maid job to any other job?

As long as he didn't have to wear a frilly skirt, he didn't see a problem.

~~~~~

A few minutes later found Matt walking up the long drive at the house.

Okay, house wasn't a good word for it. The building was massive, at least four stories tall, with sprawling gardens and fountains everywhere.

Matthew swallowed, nervous, and poked the doorbell tentatively. The cheerful sound of bells echoed through the large house, and a few seconds later there was a pattering of footsteps.

The door swung open to reveal a very large breasted girl holding feather duster. Matt blinked, then went from pale white to bright red very quickly.

"Yes?" The girl prompted after a few long seconds of awkward silence. Matt cleared his throat.

"I, uh, saw the ad..." he started nervously. "I was wondering if you still needed a m-maid?"

Now it was the girl's turn to blink. "But... you're a boy," she said in confusion.

Matt's previously cooling blush came back full-force. "I, um, really need a job," he muttered. "But I can cook really well and I've cleaned before and I won't get in the way, I swear!" The girl looked taken aback for a second, but then she smiled and opened the door wider, inviting him in wordlessly.

Matthew smiled at her hesitantly as he stepped over the threshold. She introduced herself as she led him deeper into the house.

"My name is Katyusha," she said cheerfully. Matthew blinked at the uncommon name.

"I'm Matthew," he answered. "It's nice to meet you."

Katyusha smiled at him gently, stopping in front of a large oak door. "My employer prefers to interview candidates personally," she said. "So... good luck." She knocked on the door, waiting for the 'come in!' that followed before turning the knob and shooing Matt in ahead of her.

The room they had entered was large, with a fancy computer on a massive desk covered in papers. But more important was the man sitting behind the desk.

His fair hair was almost white, Matt noticed, and his nose was a little big. He was handsome, even though he was looking down at his work grumpily, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned down almost unhappily. When the man looked up Matthew was surprised to see eyes similar to his own.

When he stood up Matt was startled to see that he was nearly six feet tall. His purple eyes looked Matthew over, head to toe, and Matt's face was slowly turning pink again under the scrutiny. The mystery man gave a quiet hum of appreciation, and then Matthew was positive that his face was on fire.

But then he directed his attention to Katyusha, thankfully, and asked her a quick question in Russian. She replied in the same language and her boss nodded, eyes drifting back over to Matt as Katyusha took her leave.

The man turned as the door closed behind her and sat back down. He gestured to the chair in front of his desk, which Matthew took wordlessly.

Purple eyes looked Matt over again carefully, making him squirm in his seat. The first question asked was not one he was expecting.

"How old are you?" the man inquired almost curiously.

Matthew briefly wondered if he should lie, but decided against it on the grounds that this man would probably see right through him. "I'm seventeen, sir," he said hesitantly, as if it were somehow the wrong answer.

The man's eyes blinked in surprise, then narrowed in suspicion. "Are you telling the truth?" He almost demanded. "You look closer to twelve."

Matthew probably would have taken offence if he hadn't heard that a billion and a half times in the past year. "I'm positive," he tried not to sigh.

"...Okay," the man said. "Full name?"

"Matthew Williams," the boy said, watching as the older man jotted something down.

"What is your experience in housekeeping?"

Matt tilted his head a bit. "I've, um, cleaned and stuff," he began. "I'm a good cook too!"

His might-be-boss didn't look particularly impressed, but continued anyway. "Can I see your résumé?"

Matthew tried not to wince. He swallowed, wondering how he should answer. The truth was probably the best way to go again.

"I don't exactly... have one?" it came out as a question. The man across from him raised a thin brow, and Matt hurried to explain. "You see, I, um, sort of... got kicked out?" Both of the man's eyebrows flew upwards this time, and it didn't look like he really believed Matthew. Of course, he had probably heard all sorts of things from strange teenagers looking for easy cash.

"My parents, uh, d-didn't really... agree... with my preference in, um, p-partners," Matt stuttered helplessly. Understanding seemed to dawn in the man's violet eyes, but he didn't look at Matthew with pity or sympathy.

"I see," he said briskly, picking up some papers and shuffling them. "The last question I have determines whether or not you will be given the job."

Matt tried not to look nervous. He nodded his head a bit jerkily, two sets of eyes watching his wayward curl bounce enthusiastically with the movement, one pair in exasperated annoyance and the other in what seemed to be delight.

"How do you feel about the uniform?"

Matthew's eyes widened fractionally and his cheeks dusted pink again. Surely not... "U-uniform?" he asked cautiously.

The older man inclined his head, and Matt thought he saw amusement sparkle in his eyes. "Yes," he said. "The exact same uniform as the one the woman who showed you in was wearing."

Katyusha, Matthew thought faintly. His mind flashed back to the low front, the short skirt, the headband, the frills, and he thought he felt a bit faint.

But, god save him, he really needed this job. Surely a few weeks of public embarrassment wouldn't be too bad, right? Maybe it would be good for him. So Matt slowly bobbed his head, sealing his fate.

His new boss smiled a little as he stood up, reaching his hand across the desk to shake poor Matthew's.

"Wonderful," he said cheerily. "In that case, welcome to the team. You start tomorrow at eight and finish at seven, and lunch is provided."

Matthew nodded faintly before turning around and heading for the door. A voice stopped him just as his hand touched the knob.

"How rude of me," his boss said. "I didn't tell you my name!" Boots thudded against the carpeted floor as the older man approached Matt, who turned back around.

Purple met purple and suddenly Matthew imagined the larger man pushing him against the door roughly, trapping him there with his arms, pushing their lips together forcefully, clumsily, and grinding his hips against- the smaller boy blinked furiously, expelling the dirty thoughts from his mind and failing to fight back a blush.

His boss looked amused, and for a second Matthew panicked, oh god he knows, before pushing the worries out of his head and focusing on the man in front of him.

"My name is Ivan Braginski, and it's a pleasure to meet you."

~~~~~

Okay, fer cereal, that whole "the man" etc thing really grated on my nerves. Seriously. So I hope it didn't ruin the chapter for anyone, because I know it was seriously annoying, but I didn't want any confusion or anything... and I know that Ivan seems OOC but god, did I mention that I suck at this?  
I hope you liked it! Should I keep going, do you think? Is it worth it?  
Until next time!


End file.
